


After Acting

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Cute Ending, Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 20:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19679041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Batman TAS Baby-Doll episode microfic. A smile appeared on Baby's face as she viewed a chocolate cake slice.





	After Acting

I never created Batman TAS.

A smile appeared on Baby's face as she viewed a chocolate cake slice. She began to devour the slice.   
She paused and viewed her shocked family. ''I didn't mean to.''

The Love That Baby episode ended. 

Baby aka Baby-Doll smiled in her living room. Families always on tape. *Rewind time.*

THE END


End file.
